A Girl Scorned
by kaosnklutter
Summary: With Ginny’s attack Hermione finally learns that life isn’t about perfect order, its about feeling, letting loose, and following her heart even if its not by the rules. DMHG, 7th year.
1. Chapter 1: Ginny's Secret

September

Steam bellowed from the Hogwarts Express as children and parents ran around giving hugs and saying their goodbyes for the year. The platform eventually cleared as the kids boarded the train, and tried to get a seat in their normal compartment. As usual Harry, Hermione and Ron were the last to board seeing as Ron was still a prefect and Hermione was now made Head Girl. "Going to the perfects compartment for a bit, see ya mate." Harry gazed away from Ron and into the compartment with Neville, Luna and... Ginny. His disposition changed immediately, he knew he told her they should be just friends but it didn't change the way he felt towards her. He slid the compartment open, "Neville, Luna, Ginny." Ginny didn't even glance away from the window.

Ron shook his head as the compartment door shut, "She's been acting like this all summer. I don't know what her bloody problem is." Hermione shook her head, "I don't know, we owled a couple times and she never mentioned anything to me." They walked along the compartment in silence, Ron sneaking glances every once in a while. They stopped in front of the prefects compartment. "You've gotten taller." It wasn't a question more than a statement. "It suits you." She blushed and was going to reply until a cold malice voice cut through their conversation. "Well if it isn't Weaselbe and his mudblood girlfriend." Draco Malfoy sauntered towards them. Ron's hand was immediately in his pocket grabbing for his wand. "Ron no," Hermione's hand reached for his, "don't stoop to his level." Draco openly laughed, "Ha he would have to accumulate wealth, and good looks to ever step up to my level."

Ron lunged forward towards Draco completely forgetting Hermione was in the hallway too. Arms and legs were tangled while fists went flying narrowly missing her. They were all on the ground in a tangled mess and she was squeezed in the middle of both of them trying to breath. Draco gritted his teeth, "get off of me... NOW!" She jumped up scared at the tone he was taking. A sixth year Hermione had never seen before stepped out of the compartment.

"Hey there should be no fighting! This is my first day as a prefect don't mess it up!"

Draco straightened out his robes, "Now I'm going to have to send these off for cleaning to get this mudblood filth off."

"Listen ferret, don't make me hit you again like in third year." Draco narrowed his eyes at the girl, "threats coming from the Head Girl huh? I guess _professor _Dumbledore let slip his mind to tell the Head Girl who the Head Boy is."

"What?" Hermione scoffed, "like they would make you Head Boy. That's a highly regarded position."

"Well that's exactly why he gave it to me. I was a prefect, I'm second in our year no thanks to you, and I'm popular and influential. Not to mention good looking and wealthy."

"The latter two could be argued."

"Listen _Granger_ I don't expect you to have a valued opinion when it comes to money and good looks", he looked at Ron, "seeing as who you hang out with. But just stay out of my way this year since we'll be sharing a common room." He opened the compartment door and went inside.

"That ferret is going to get the hell hexed out of him if he lays one finger on you." Ron grimaced as he tended to his bloody nose. "and I can't believe you'll be sharing a common room with him."

"Me either Ron, me either."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The train slowed down into the station. Everyone exited excitedly, getting ready for another year. "First years this way! Hurry now! First years this way!" Hermione's head snapped to the source of the sharp voice, not Hagrid's. She grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him off to the side. "So Hagrid's gone again. No use asking that bloody woman where he is." Hermione nervously played with her curls. Harry's eyes averted towards her hands, grabbing them. "It's ok, we can ask Dumbledore later." She smiled at him and they walked towards the crowd, still holding hands. Lavender and Parvati giggled behind them, "Ooooh" they said together. Hermione immediately dropped Harry's hand blushing. 'Some people can be so immature' she thought.

Meeting up with Ron, the three headed into a carriage and made their way towards the beautiful castle. Once arriving they all headed into the great hall for the sorting ceremony and the feast.

Ron's stomach growled. "Bloody hell, the sorting hat takes forever with its damn ranting." Hermione gave him a look, "shhhhhh, the sorting hat is really smart. He's telling us some really important stuff."

"Geez, I don't think we'll be tested on it. Keep your panties on." Harry's mouth dropped open at his best mate. Hermione blushed while giving him a offended look. "I don't mean anything by that. I don't know much about your panties, not that I don't want to know about your panties… I'm just going to shut up now." By then half the Gryffindor table had overheard the conversation and were in stitches. "Ronald Weasley, just keep your mouth shut about things you don't know!" Fred spit pumpkin juice all over a bunch of new first years. "You are so right Hermione." Ron looked like he was wanting to fall off the face of the earth. His face and ears were bright red.

Food suddenly appeared at the table. "Thanks a lot Ron, you made me miss Dumbledore's speech." She huffed and began to load her plate up. Harry stopped laughing only to stuff his face.

Soon everyone was stuffed and ready to head to their rooms to pass out. Hermione was still not talking to Ron. He and Harry were talking about the newest brooms that were coming out.

"Miss Granger, may I please have a moment with you?" Professor Dumbledore walked up behind her. She smiled at him and got up. "See you guys tomorrow!"

They walked over towards the entrance to the Great Hall where Malfoy was standing. "I wanted to take you both to the Head dorms and set the rules." After walking for what seemed like miles to Malfoy they reached a 10 foot tall Tapestry of the medical staff. "How appropriate. Snakes." Malfoy gloated. "Correct Mr. Malfoy, this was added when we announced who the new Head Boy and Girl were going to be. Seems like the castle deemed it fit, Ms Granger to my knowledge your ambition is to become a Healer?" She blushed at him. "Hmmm very curious indeed." Dumbledore took out his wand and tapped a brick about 6 feet up from the ground, left of the tapestry. "Gumdrops." The tapestry vanished and a door now stood. "Follow me please." They entered a common room decorated in both scarlet and silver. "This is the common room, it will be shared by both of you. The new password will be unity. This door," he pointed to the left side of the room, "its yours Hermione it opens only to you. No wand required. It will only let people in if you allow it. Anyone you don't want in will not be able to cross the threshold. Now Mr. Malfoy your room is the door to the Right. The same rules apply, if you don't want someone in then they can't come in. We had to put new security measures on the room considering your backgrounds. You are to announce prefect meetings and Hogsmead trips when deemed fit. You may have friends in the common rooms but please keep in mind it is to be shared by you both. I am now off to bed, I have a pair of fluffy purple pajamas with my name on them, if you'll excuse me I'll let myself out. Goodnight"

Draco rolled his eyes, "bloody loony. Stay away from me and I'll do the same, got it?" He strode into his room and slammed the door shut. "This is going to be a horrible year!" Hermione said and strode towards the exit. She had planed on going to the Gryffindor common room to talk with Harry or Ron when she heard a scream coming from a nearby classroom.

Hermione opened the door to find Ginny sitting on the floor next to a desk, hands wrapped around her knees, tears pouring down her face. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes, she looked Ginny over, makeup a mess, her shirt was ripped. She hesitantly walked towards the weeping girl. "Ginny are you alright?" she kneeled down to her level. "What happened"

"I…. I've been raped."


	2. Chapter 2: Not Slytherin

Disclaimer: I'm only going to put this up once and I've decided to do it in ch2: I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything from the books, the plot is mine and my imagination is mine. Anything that happens to Draco in this story is my dirty mind.. LOL. Thanks.

A/N: I'll try not to make this really long but I wanted to thank HPstar for reviewing my story! That one review was inspiration enough to me.

I'll try to update as much as possible with this story but I work a full time job at a Dr's office and my life is pretty crazy so if I don't update as much as I or you'd like I'm going to say sorry in advance! I always hated when I read stories and authors begged for reviews but now I understand: please, please review! Even flames are welcome as long as you tell me why I'm sucking! So anyways on with the chapter!

Chapter 2: Not Slytherin, anything but Slytherin

Hermione gasped at the news. "Oh my gosh Ginny are you ok?" The red headed girl only sobbed harder. "Come on we need to get your to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey needs to check you out."

"No!" Ginny choked out. "Don't take me there please."

"But Ginny, you've just been… you've just been raped!" Hermione gazed at her best friend.

"Well then what do you want to do?" she asked with defeat in her voice. Ginny stood up, "just take me back to your common room, please." she begged.

"But, you know I share a common room with Draco." Ginny shuddered at the Slytherins name.

"Then let me sleep in your room, I just can't go back to the Gryffindor common room."

"Ok you can come with me but we need to be quick, its after curfew and I don't want us to be caught. But promise me you will talk to me when we get back there." Ginny stood up and started walking to the door, "fine but you can not tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny and Hermione were curled up on Hermione's bed reading girlie muggle magazines and eating popcorn. Hermione kept on gazing up at Ginny every once in a while. She grabbed a handful of popcorn, "So lucky that Draco wasn't in the common room huh?" Ginny stopped reading and looked up at Hermione, "Yeah I guess" and she went back to reading her magazine. Hermione grabbed the magazine and threw it across the room, "you can not pretend this didn't happen! Talk to me before I go and talk to a professor." Ginny just gazed at the girl. "Ginny, I know this is hard for you but you need to get it all out and you know I'm here for you. Just start from the beginning and take it slow."

"Well…." Ginny stood up and started to pace the room, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Well, I was meeting someone in that classroom, and I thought I knew him but I… I guess I didn't. Well, he grabbed me and muttered a spell to lock the door." Ginny broke down, she grabbed a pillow from the bed and threw it across the room crashing into books on the desk. "He threw me on the ground, like it was nothing for him to take me there. It was so dark and I couldn't even see his eyes but I just kept on scratching him, it was all I could do. I don't even know who he is and I fucking hate him! He took my virginity, and then laughed afterwards! After it was over he got up and pulled up his pants and I ran for it. He tripped me and I screamed and he just laughed again and left. That's when you came in." Hermione just sat there, unable to fathom that such a horrible crime could take place in the most magical and safe home Hermione had ever had. "Oh Ginny, we have to tell someone."

"NO! Hermione you promised! You can't tell anyone, you just can't."

"But I don't understand…"

"If you tell someone, then everyone will always look at me with pity in their eyes. I would forever be known as the poor little Weasley who got raped. I just can't live with that."

There was a pounding at the door. Hermione went to answer it, it was Draco.

"What in the bloody hell is all the noise from?" He took a step forward and pompously tried to enter the room, hitting a solid barrier falling flat on his butt. Hermione rolled her eyes, "You can't enter the room, didn't you listen to Dumbledore?"

"Do I ever listen to that old fool?"

"Don't talk about Dumbledore" Ginny shouted from the bed, tears still stained on her cheeks.

"Ah, what is Weaselette doing here?" He asked gazing her up and down, with that famous scowl on his lips.

Hermione stepped forward pushing Draco on his chest, "what does it matter to you?"

"Don't touch me you filthy mudblood."

"Oh Draco that's so original, does your insult vocabulary only come with one insult or is your brain too little to understand more words."

"Why you filthy-" Draco was cut off by Ginny, who had her wand out directly pointed at Draco's chest.

"Say it. I dare you, it will be the last thing you ever utter."

Draco's nostrils flared in anger, "watch your back." The threat was aimed at both girls.

He turned and walked over to his room. "That rat needs to be taught a lesson. He thinks he can just do and say whatever he wants."

Hermione looked seriously at her friend, "I promise I won't say anything to anyone but promise me that if you ever need to talk that you will talk to me."

"Ok I promise."

"Good now lets get you back to the common room so I can get started on some work."

"Yeah it's better that I go back to the common room or else people might ask questions."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Hermione woke up to an empty common room, happy that Draco had already went down to breakfast. Making a stop at the Gryffindor common room, she saw Ginny sitting on the couch staring into the fire, Ron and Harry for once not noticing her. "Hi guys."

Ron and Harry looked up from the potions essay they were trying to get finished, "hey Hermione." Ginny didn't once look up.

"Guys ready for breakfast?"

"Yeah why not, it's not like I'm going to get top points on it anyways," Harry said putting his parchment into his bag. "Ok let's go."

The trio plus Ginny and Neville, who came down the stairs from the dormitory at the last second, walked into the Great Hall when laughter came from the Slytherin table. "Just ignore them Harry," Hermione said from the corner of her mouth not looking over there, "they're not worth it."

They all sat down in their usual spots, Ron started stuffing his face with muffins while pilling eggs onto his plate. Ginny, again didn't move, she just sat there staring out the window. Hermione sighed while looking at her friend. More laughter erupted from the Slytherin table, causing Hermione to shift her attention to them.

Draco Malfoy sat staring straight at her, a smirk on his smug lips, next to him sat Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin 7th year Hermione never really talked to. She squinted her eyes at him to see him better and noticed a long scratch along his chin. She gasped loudly, causing Harry, Ginny and Ron look at her. They followed her gaze to the Slytherin table, Hermione looked at Ginny shaking her head. She was suddenly aware of how labored her breathing was and how her blood seemed to boil in anger.

It all happened in a flash, Hermione jumped from her table and made a mad dash to the Slytherin table. She was beside Blaise in an instant, pulling him to his feet. He was a good six feet standing at his full height but that didn't seem to bother her. She had her wand out in an instant, pointing at his chest.

"Hermione no!"

Hermione wasn't even aware of who was screaming because now the entire hall was watching the scene unfold.

She dropped her wand and in an instant her hand jutted out and slapped Blaise as hard as she could muster. She continued slapping his face and chest, he put his hands up in defense, when suddenly a pair of strong hands grabbed hers and stopped her. "Let me go! Let me go now, I'm going to kill him."

"Mrs. Granger get a hold of yourself before you get expelled. Mr. Malfoy, please take her from the hall." Professor Snape said giving Malfoy the instructions.

Hermione still struggled all the way until Malfoy threw her down hard on the cold floor outside of the hall.

"Granger get a bloody hold on yourself. You're the head girl, do you want to get demoted or expelled?" She glared at him with cold eyes, and got up and started to make her way to the hall but Draco was quicker and pushed her back down on her butt. "What is your problem, you can't just go around hitting people you know."

"Stuff it ferret, why do you care what I do?"

"I'm head boy, I'm leading by example, I just can't let people stand next to me and go on about fighting. Especially when all the teachers are here."

Just then McGonagall and Snape came barging out of the great hall, "what is the meaning of your outrage Ms. Granger. I expected better from the head girl and a Gryffindor." McGonagall asked with her eyes narrowed at her student. "I'm sorry professor, I shouldn't of acted the way I did but believe me it was justified."

"Well then go on Ms. Granger and do tell us how attacking one of my students was justified, before you get expelled." Professor Snape sneered at her.

"Excuse me Servus but I will punish my pupil as I see fit. Thank you for your assistant Mr. Malfoy you can go back to breakfast now, and I will talk to you later Servus." Snape continued to sneer as he whipped his dark cloak around and stalked towards the Great Hall, Malfoy hot on his heals.

"To my office, now."

Hermione followed behind McGonagall while walking to her office, her adrenaline finally subsiding and her mind now allowed clear thoughts. And she definitely thought she was going to be expelled. Panic finally started to set in as she walked into McGonagall's office.

"Have a seat Ms. Granger. And you better start explaining what is going on."

Hermione sat down and looked at her hands.

"Well?"

"I, um…… I"

McGonagall was never one wait, "you can start by why you attacked Mr. Zabini."

Hermione bit her lip, "well basically something happened to a friend of mine. She promised me not tell anyone and I'm going to uphold that promise but I can tell you that I believe it has something to do with Blaise."

McGonagall just looked at her, "that's your reasoning for attacking Mr. Zabini? Hermione, I expect better from you. You are our Head Girl, you are to set examples for the students not fight in front of them. I am putting you on probation, should you put another toe out of line you will lose your Head Girl title. Anything after that you will be expelled. The headmaster will be notified of this upon his return, for now he has more pressing matters. Do I make myself clear Ms. Granger?"

Hermione nodded, tears welling up in her eyes at her own dissipointment for herself.

"And to set an example to other students I will be taking 50 points from Gryffindor. You make go now."

Hermione walked from the room as tears slipped from her eyes. She made her way back to her common room to collect her stuff to go to potions class, she was already late.

After saying the password she walked through the door and into her common room only to see Draco standing next to the couch, her wand in hand and her bag next to him. "Well did ms know-it-all finally get what's coming to her? Did the old bat expel you or take away your Head Girl status?"

Hermione bit her lip in anger, "give me my wand Malfoy."

The trademark Malfoy smirk graced his pale lips. "Oh, oh, temper temper Granger, isn't that what got you in trouble in the first place?"

"Listen Malfoy I'm late for potions, as well as you, and I'm in no mood. Give me my wand now!"

Draco just stared at Hermione with that sultry look in his grey eyes. She shook her head at him, "What Malfoy? Why do you keep starring at me? And give me my wand."

He didn't answer, he just tossed her wand up and caught it in a mocking fashion. She started to walk towards him, "hello I'm talking to you now answer me."

Draco handed her wand to him, "I love this temper in you. Something happened and whatever it was brought out an animalistic side in you. Maybe you should have been in Slytherin."

Hermione scoffed at the idea, "I would rather join the dark side than be in Slytherin and guess what neither would happen, ever!" She turned to walk towards the door, he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him and looked in her eyes, "You'd look sexy in green."

He let her go and walked out the door to their potions class leaving Hermione with a scowl on her face.

A/N: well there you have it! Sorry it took me a while. My boyfriend was bugging me while I was writing this and I thought I was going to strangle him. When he's tickling feet and im trying to type, it doesn't mix! anywhoo, please review. Flame welcome as long as you explain why your flaming me :) ch3 is being worked on now, but i don't know when I'm going to get it up.

-S-


	3. Chapter 3: Firewhiskey

A/N: yay! Some people have me on their alert list and what not! And 311 people have read this story so far! Hehe I'm so happy! I hope to get more reviews though L only one so far sniff hehe oh well. Sorry Draco and Hermione haven't had too much interaction yet, I hate it when they just automatically jump into it. ;) anyhooooooo on with the story and please review!

Chapter 3: Firewhiskey

"Ah Mr. Malfoy thank you for blessing us with your presence, please have a seat," Professor Snape glared at Malfoy. Hermione busted into the room, out of breath, "Ms. Granger, 5 points from Gryffindor for being late. Tut-tut, in trouble twice today? That must be a new record for you. Sit." Hermione sat next to Neville, seething with anger at the unfairness of it all.

"Today we will be making large quantities of the Pepperup Potion for Madam Pomfrey. As I am sure you are all aware this is a simple potion I don't expect any of you except Longbottom to have trouble with." Hermione shot Snape a disapproving look, while Neville next to her whimpered. "I have assigned you partners with those NOT in your house. Potter and Goyle, Parkinson and Weasley, Malfoy and Granger, Crabbe and Longbottom, Thomas and Bulstrode, Finnigan and Zabini, work quietly and quickly." Hermione stiffened at Zabini's name. If it wasn't for McGonagall's warning of her being expelled she would have attacked him again there. So she pretended like he wasn't even in the class.

Hermione moved her stuff over the Malfoys table. Malfoy gave out a loud sigh, "why must I always be paired with you."

"Oh stuff it ferret. I don't like working with you anymore than you like working with me ok?" Malfoy sneered at her, "go get the ingredients Granger." Hermione rolled her eyes at him and shot a look over at Harry and Ron who were looking as put off as she was. Goyle was already covered in their potion which was a deep green color, which Hermione was pretty sure it was not supposed to look like that. Pansy was sitting in her chair talking to Millicent leaving Ron to do all of the work. All of a sudden Hermione went flying into the desk in front of her barely keeping her balance. She turned around, "Malfoy what is your bloody problem!" Draco had a smirk on his face, "I told you to go get the ingredients, or were you too stupid to figure out what I was saying?"

"I hate you so much. You are such a spoiled brat who's never done a honest days work in your life and you just make everyone else do everything for you!"

"Good I hate you too, you think you know everything and you'd never do anything to jeopardize your perfect reputation. You don't party, you don't drink or smoke or swear or put out and you don't even hang out with friends. That's why you don't have any friends except for Potty and Weasel and they're only your friends because you've been friends for so bloody long. You're boring Hermione, get used to it, you'll never do anything exciting and everything with you will always be monogamous." By then the whole class had just heard what Malfoy was yelling, even Snape was looking the two. Ron's potion spilled over the edge of the cauldron yet not one person made a move. Hermione's chest was rising and falling in a rapid succession, her nostrils were flared out in anger, "you Malfoy," she said spitting out his last name, "have no room to judge or pretend you know anything about me." And with that she stormed over to the ingredient cupboard and hastily got the ingredients and came back to her desk. Everyone was still watching her every move. She looked around at everyone, "are you all going to stare all day

or actually work?"

"For once Ms. Granger is correct, get back to work. We haven't made any progress and Madam Pomfrey needs as much potion as possible." The class returned back to their work chattering away. The class went by without Hermione or Draco speaking to each other. When all of the cauldrons were empty and Snape had all the potions on the desk, the class was dismissed. Hermione practically ran from the room, while Harry and Ron ran after her.

"Hermione, Hermione wait up!" She finally stopped in the hallway, the boys ran up to her out of breath. "Are you ok?" Hermione smiled at her friends, "yes I'm fine, Malfoy is a prat and we've always know that. Nothing new." Hermione hardly ever lied to her friends but she couldn't admit to them that Malfoy had hit a nerve. Ron looked at Harry and he nodded his head, "So, um.. Why did you attack Zabini at lunch, you could have been expelled?"

Hermione looked at Ron, "something happened, I can't tell you what but it wasn't to me. I can't tell you anything else really, but it had to do with Zabini and he deserved it." Recognition registered in Harry's eyes, "Ginny." Hermione didn't look at him, "Come on guys, we need to

get going, I really don't want to be late to McGonagall's class especially after she almost expelled me." They started walking when Ron's eyes nearly bugged out of his eyes, "you almost got expelled? I was just kidding when I said it earlier but you? I thought I'd never see the day." He swung his arm around her shoulders, "maybe Malfoy was wrong, you aren't so perfect all the time." Hermione scowled at him and shrugged his arm off her shoulder, "Malfoy doesn't know anything about me. I can be daring and bad if I want to me." Harry chuckled at his friend, "right Hermione, just keep telling yourself that." Hermione scowled at him too.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening Hermione was doing her Transfiguration homework and Ron and Harry were playing Wizard Chess when a group of 3rd years came stumbling in clearly drunk. Ron and Harry just looked at each other, trying to contain their laughter. The group of 3rd years carried on towards Hermione's table clearly not realizing they were headed right in the direction of their Head Girl. "Excuse me, please tell me that you are not drunk?" Hermione shrieked at the kids.

The group stopped dead in their tracks, some kids started laughing but the smallest boy from the group stepped forward. Hermione recognized him as Euan Abercrombie, "N-n-no Miss Hermione, we were just-" Hermione stood up with her hands on her hips looking remarkably like Professor McGonagall, "you were just what? Out after curfew, getting drunk?"

"Awww Hermione go easy on 'em" Ron said looking up from the chess board. Harry shook his head at his friend while Hermione shot daggers with her eyes at Ron, "Mate, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The 3rd years looked timidly away from Ron and Harry, this time a girl almost as tall her Hermione spoke up, "Ok, you got us, we were out at a party and had a few things to drink, although I'm not really sure what it was we were drinking." She started to laugh, others joining her.

"Well I'm glad you all find this amusing, 10 points from Gryffindor-" they all groaned, "from each of you, and if someone steps up and tells me where this party is at then I wont turn you into Professor McGonagall."

Euan spoke up, "Slytherin common room, but we didn't tell you." They all started running towards their dorms.

"Wait- hold up! Just one more question. What is the password?"

"It's firewhiskey." the group of 3rd years ran up the stairs and out of sight.

"Geez Hermione, TEN points each? You are taking away from your own house you know." Ron whined.

"Yes, but they had to be taught a lesson."

Harry piped up, "we were getting into worse trouble when we were 3rd years you know."

Aspirated Hermione rolled her eyes in irritation, "I know I know all right! But believe me we were never drunk like that!" She exclaimed pointing her wand towards the dorms.

Ron chuckled, "No we just get drunk now."

Harry laughed along with Ron, "speaking of getting drunk, now that we know there is a party going on, and it is Friday plenty of time to do our studies this weekend….." he trailed off.

Hermione huffed, "fine let's go, but anyone there NOT, 16 and above is getting points taken from me, getting kicked out by me and then in the mercy of Filch catching them out after curfew."

Harry and Ron grinned at each other. "Invisibility cloak then?" This time Hermione laughed out loud, "you two are completely off your rockers! Have you forgotten your not two little 1st years anymore, you guys are way too tall to hide you two or even all three of us under there anymore."

"Hmmm, always right." Ron laughed as Harry quickly ran up the stairs to his dorm to get the Invisibility cloak from his trunk, he handed it to Ron as he tied his shoes.

"Thanks Ron, listen how about Harry you go under the cloak since you have no reason to be out of bed this late. Ron and I will pretend we got a tip off of a party and he was the only prefect awake so he was going with me to break it up and report to the heads."

"Hmmm, and smart too."

"Harry just shut up and get under there," she said grabbing the cloak from Ron and throwing it on Harry's head making it disappear.

The three stepped out of the portrait hole, Harry under the invisibility cloak and Ron and Hermione looking around with their wands lit. Hermione stopped, "you guys remember the way to the dungeons from 2nd year right?" Ron smiled, "of course."

So they lead her down to the dungeons, luckily not running into anyone on the way. Once outside they paused and listened. They heard nothing, Harry took off his invisibility cloak shoving it behind a suit of armor. "I'm going to strangle that little kid when I get a hold of him."

"Ronald you will do no such thing! Firewhiskey."

The door to the dungeon opened and they were pulled inside by many pairs of hands. "RON! HARRY!…….. HERMIONE?" Everyone was baffled to see their Head Girl at a party but regardless everyone started cheering and welcoming her in. They looked around and everyone from every house was there. Hermione got pulled over to a laughing Lavender, Parvati and surprisingly Pansy. They were gathered around a table that held all of the drinks. "Want a drink Hermione?" She was looking around the room to see if there was anyone in 5th year or lower here

"What- no I'm fine, I don't drink."

Parvati interrupted Pansy in the middle of their conversation to lean over and hand Hermione a cup she was drinking from. "Here I don't drink either." Pansy rolled her eyes at Hermione, "Granger is such a loser." she said under her breath. Hermione pretend not to hear her, but also neglected to notice the drink she was taking from Parvati was making the girl extremely tipsy.

She took a big drink, "great well I'll see you guys later." she said directing it towards Lavender and Parvati.

She made her way over to the couches and sat. After a while her cup became empty and so she went back over to the table. The three girls were gone and now just a couple of Ravenclaw boys were gathered around, "um where is the non-alcoholic punch?"

"Right here," they grabbed her cup and filled it with the red punch again. "Thanks," she said meekly and walked away. She was getting a good feeling down in the pit of her stomach but she was getting incredibly bored. She looked around to see if she could spot Ron or Harry anywhere but they were nowhere to be seen. Her eyes stopped on pair of extremely beautiful grey eyes. She tried to focus up to who those eyes belong too, but stumbled to the side of an armchair and when she looked back up they were gone. She wondered around the common room some more, running into more people she knew who gave her their drinks, amused to see the Head Girl drinking, and getting drunk, unbeknown to her. Finally she spotted Harry and Ron sitting next to a few 6th year Ravenclaws, all around a table playing some drinking game she obviously didn't know of.

"There be you guys, you guys I know-" she turned to a passing girl, "hey I know those guys." The girl smiled and kept walking by.

"Hermione are you ok?" Harry asked. "Of course I'm perfectly fine! For the first in my life I feel like I can be freeeeee and do whatever I want and say whatever the fuck I want."

There was a collective gasp from the group, "whoa." Harry exclaimed.

Hermione giggled at the group and reached down to grab Harry's cup, "Thanks." They all shook their heads at their friend and went back to the conversations they were having with the girls.

Hermione turned around and ran right into a muscular chest, losing her balance and falling backwards onto the couch, dropping her cup on the ground. No one noticed Hermione anymore, everyone was far to drunk to care anymore. Hermione just kept her eyes closed, her world spinning.

She peaked out from under one eye and saw those amazing gray eyes again, but now realized they belonged to Malfoy who was leaning down over her. "Malfoy what are you doing here," she said sitting up and knocking her head right into Draco's. "Ouch Granger, God are you drunk?"

Hermione looked offended, "No, I'm not drink." Draco raised on eyebrow at her, "you're not drink are you?" he asked taking a sip from his own cup. "Could have fooled me."

Hermione lazily grinned at him, "oh sod off, so what if I am drunk. I hate you, you know."

Draco smirked at this drunk girl in front of him, a drink girl he could possibly take advantage of. "Yes, you hate me but you find me amazingly sexy you know."

"I find your amazing head to be huge!"

Draco's smirk intensified. "Granger this is not the time nor the place to be so sexual towards me."

Hermione blushed as deeply as Ron, "I didn't- that didn't." He pushed his blonde hair from his eyes, "Come let's get another drink and then maybe later you can tell me what you really meant." He grabbed her elbow and pulled her up from her seat and headed them over to the table with all the drinks. He paused and looked around, nothing he hadn't had before. Hermione stood amazed at all the drinks she never noticed before, "I know this is all new to you, but do you remember what you were drinking?"

Giggling she shook her head no, "Parvati, and Lavender- they gave it. Some kind of punsh. Punch."

"Ahh yes the fruit punch that has been spiked with every kind of alcohol we have here. Nice choice." Draco grabbed her a bright red bottle.

"Firewhiskey. Ever have any?"

She bit her bottom lip, not noticing Draco's eyes following her movement. "No, but that's the password!" she giggled and cling to his arm.

"Wow you really are drunk aren't you. All this talking to me and touching me.. If only you could see you now."

Hermione was looking off into another direction, waving to everyone that crossed her path.

Draco uncapped the top off the bottle and took a swig from the bottle. He poured some into a shot glass that was sitting near by.

"Here take this, don't smell it and just drink." he handed it to her and she just looked into his eyes, not moving. Suddenly the glass slipped from her hand and shattered on the floor below in pieces, knocking the two from their intense gazes. Draco knew he was just messing with her but he couldn't help be human and notice how hot she was for a mud blood. He took out his wand a muttered a spell which put the glass back together. He re-poured her a shot and handed it to her again. This time she didn't look at him but tipped her head back and took the whole shot.

Opening her eyes again everything was suddenly really hot, hazy and intoxicating. She grabbed the bottle from him after he had finished taking another shot, again gazing into his eyes she took a swig from it like she had seen him do. Setting the bottle back down on the table she notice Harry and a group of people all dancing. She looked at Draco and noticed the same hazy, heavy lidded eyes that mirrored her own. They both walked over to join the rest and started to dance. They danced until they couldn't contain the heat anymore, they danced until they didn't remember who they were dancing with but only felt with their drunken state.

Sweat coated Hermione as she swayed to the music, the heat making her even more drunk, she looked up into Draco's face and she knew she didn't want to. Her subconscious was screaming at her not to, but the music and alcohol eventually drowned it out. Hermione leaned up and captured Draco's lips in a searing kiss. Draco, drunk, hot and impaired, kissed her back as well. Their tongues in a duel of their own, not thinking but always feeling. Feeling something that she had not experienced before, a yearning that she had not known until now. A want for something that she knew she shouldn't want. She smiled into his lips as she realized she wanted what she should not, she wanted Draco.

A/N: over 3,000 words! 3,021 to be exact! Whooo! wipes sweat from brow! hope that will maybe be some inspiration to review!


	4. Chapter 4: The Morning After

Chapter 4: The Morning After

A/N: Still not mine, not even drunk Draco. pouts

* * *

Hermione groaned and blinked as sunlight poured in from an open window. Hermione refusing to open her eyes because of the intensity of the light felt a warm, hard and surprisingly naked chest underneath her head and arm. She sat up, stifling a yawn and looking around the room, which was- in green. Hermione shrieked as she realized whose room she was in, Draco shot up next to her holding his pounding head in his hands.

"Bloody hell shut up!"

Hermione leaped from her position next to him, noticing she was fully clothed, _Thank god! _she thought.She stared at him with wide eyed and was silent.

"Are you actually speechless for the first time in your life?" he asked stretching. Hermione couldn't help but look at his small, but nice muscles in his chest as he stretched. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Granger I don't get what's gotten into you but I love it."

She shot him a look that could have killed him, not really wanting to have this conversation with him again.

"I mean first almost kicking Blaise's arse and then getting trashed and making out with me. Are you sure you weren't supposed to be sorted into Slytherin?" Malfoy smirked at her. Hermione made a gagging noise, and started for the door, but suddenly stopped, "Listen to me Malfoy, just because I have intelligence doesn't mean I don't loose my cool every once in a while. Don't ever compare me to a Slytherin again. You wanna know the difference between me and you? The difference is while you are your little Slytherin friends would sell their own mum to become Voldemort's left hand man, me and my Gryffindor, would rather go against the current and stand up to those who need to be taken down, those who discriminated because of blood." Malfoy's smirk turned to a frown.

Hermione started off towards her room, "yeah well I hope you have a horrible hangover," he yelled at her retreating back. "Damn!" Draco headed off towards the entrance to their common room. _That's the best you can come up with? _He though to himself, _Am I losing my edge? Screw that I'll show her that I haven't lost my edge!_

Hermione was heading towards the potions class when she caught people whispering and pointing to her in the hallways. This wasn't all too entirely uncommon considering Harry Potter was her best friend, so she shrugged it off. _It's only the 2nd day of school and already people are starting stuff. When will they ever grow up? _Hermione was so annoyed from the pointing and staring that when she got to potions class she slammed her bag down on the desk causing everyone to look up at her in silence. Millicent Bulstrode a burley 7th year Slytherin sniggered at Hermione, "so Hoe-mione," she said drawling out the Hoe nice and long. A few people laughed, namely all the Slytherins, "have a little fun last night did we?"

She sighed and took her seat ignoring Millicent. Haughty laughter could be heard from the doorway as Malfoy entered the dungeon, everyone except Hermione turned to look at him, "please don't stop your conversation on account of my presence," Millicent had a nasty smile on her face. "Well thank you Draco, we," she glanced around the room at her fellow student, "wouldn't even know half the story if it wasn't for you."

"Yes, please continue."

Millicent spoke louder, "Ho-mione here lost her virginity last night to our lovely Draco."

Hermione was mad, her face red, the class gasped, Ron and Harry were standing at the door behind Draco. Hermione was about to deny those atrocious claims when Harry spoke up for her, "that's a load of crap Malfoy and you know it. Hermione would never sleep with you." He and Ron pushed into the classroom. The whole class looked from Millicent to Harry.

"Actually she did, and even though I didn't want to-," he shuddered, "touch her, it was purely a bet with Blaise, getting back at her for what she did to him in lunch yesterday. So Potty why don't you as your dear old friend, whose bed she woke up in this morning?" They looked from Harry to Draco and then finally to Hermione. Her face was completely beet red, "well?" Draco drawled. Ron's face was completely red as well, "Hermione tell the batty ferret that he's wrong won't you?" He was met with silence. Hermione didn't move, let alone look around, she wanted to scream that she didn't sleep with Draco, but she couldn't lie about not waking up in his bed or kissing him last night. "Since when do you not stand to correct him?" Ron asked again.

Hermione opened her mouth again to speak but got cut off by Draco sauntering into the room and taking a seat next to her, her whole body froze as he spoke, "I'm sure everyone will strain to remember last night, since everyone was so drunk" the class made a whooping sound, and Malfoy's voice dropped a few octaves, "when a certain head boy and girl kissed out on the dance floor," he said so low and husky that everyone had leaned forward to hear him. He brushed a stray strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. The truth had finally come out. She woke up in his bed and kissed him last night, they wouldn't believe her if she said anything against it anyway, "See she denies nothing-"

Hermione jumped up from her seat, grabbing her bag and made a run for the exit, her shoes making noise all the way down the corridor.

Hermione walked into Gryffindor common room surprised to see it empty except for a redheaded girl sitting by the fire. "Ginny," she looked up with a small smile on her lips. "So is it true?"

Hermione looked appalled, "NO, I can't believe I even have to answer that question. You know I can't believe that in my drunken state last night that I was actually enjoying Malfoy's company. As if he could even be a real person. What a joke."

Ginny just shook her head and agreed with her ranting, finally speaking up when an idea crossed her mind, "I know exactly how to get back at him."

Hermione's instantly perked up, "ok you caught my interest, what do you have in mind?"

Ginny smirk was so evil she would put the devil to shame, "revenge, my dear friend, revenge." Both girls started laughing.


End file.
